I don't like Coffee
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: PwOw Percy doesn't like coffee at all but a chance meeting finds him heading to a coffee shop. Fluff inspired by a song by Tommy Reilly called I don't like coffee.


_**I don't like Coffee**_

_"See, I don't like Coffee at all But I'd drink some for you.  
I wanna have a drink with you, so I'd go anywhere you want me to"_

Percy had just finished work when it happened, one of _those_ moments that you imagine happening over and over, replaying it in your head and changing something every time. With an enchanted coat keeping him warm in the cold winter air, Percy had darted out of the small phonebox, intending to make a stop off at the small wizarding supermarket that had just opened near Diagon Alley. His mum had asked him to pick up some sugar and tea bags a few other little items that were on a list in his pocket.

In all honesty, Percy wasn't really paying that much attention to the pavement infront of him. He'd managed to avoid the odd person who'd passed him, aswell as a slow walking couple who didn't seem to feel the cold going at their irritatingly slow pace. When a pair of battered and distantly familiar converse came into his line of vision a short way infront of him Percy hopped to his left to avoid the pedestrian. Only the other person had jumped to their right, and so the two were still face to face. Another hop left them still facing each other and Percy, beginning to feel like an idiot, looked up at the owner, planning to tell them to stay still. Only the words escaped his tongue as his brain short effectively turned off.

"Percy Weasley! I haven't seen you in _years_!" Percy found that he was facing none other than Oliver Wood, Puddlemere's star Keeper and Percy's former roommate. Percy felt a blush spread instantly across his cheeks, thankful that it was cold out and could probably pass for chill. The scottish boy pulled him almost instantly into a tight hug, making Percy's flush double. He was released, and managed to regain some balance despite the butterflies now trying to burst out of him stomach. What did one say in a situation like this?

"You were awefully fantastic yesterday!" Percy's voice was a bit higher than he'd meant it to be and was quite certain that the words that had just escaped his mouth maybe shouldn't of been the first thing he said to someone he hadn't seen in 5 years. Percy mentally slapped himself. Oliver chuckled, taking the compliment well, though Percy detected an element of surprise in the Scot's brown eyes. He took the moment to look over Oliver, his own hair had grown out slightly longer but Oliver had stayed very much the same except his features were much more prominent under tight skin and bulging muslces. Percy had to say the change had done Oliver some good.

"Hey, Perce, Come have a coffee with me?" Oliver had cocked his head to a side and was looking at Percy with those large brown eyes that gotten Percy to let him off when he'd done something wrong. He looked uncertain, a half smile oh his lips but his eyes told Percy that Oliver really did want him to come along. Olive began to stammer, insisting Percy didn't have to come if he had other plans but the red head didn't have the heart to tell him he hated Coffee. He stood lame for a few moments, just staring at Oliver who had ducked his head to look down shyly and Percy felt he was forgetting something.

"That sounds great, Ol" Percy blushed slightly and the Quidditch player's smile lit up in the same way Percy remembered when their house team won the Quidditch cup in their last year. Percy felt the butterflies renew in strength as the blushing athelete began to lead him to a near by coffee shop that he insisted was the best in the area. Percy had a feeling he wouldn't much enjoy the coffee, but the view would certainly be worth it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The lyrics are by a new rising Scottish singer/song writer called Tommy Reilly from a song called "I don't like coffee". It's a very sweet song about not liking coffee but liking a person so much that you'll agree to do something you wouldn't normally.

I'm working on a second chapter.. Oliver and Percy in the coffee shop :)


End file.
